Beyblade Across the Desert
by miyoriefiredancer
Summary: Come follow Niya a brave blader on an adventure with her new team Wild Fang as they journey across the world meeting new and old friends, but this adventure is not what everyone expected, friendship will be tested, love found,a tragedy worth waiting for
1. Chapter 1 The Qualifications

Chapter 1:

Horuseus! Nile shouted launching his bey. "Well You"re up early" I said walking up to him. He looked out of it, as if he was training for hours. "Niya it's you." he smiled at me. "So why are you all the way out here? i asked laying down in the sand watching as the night started turning light blue. Nile picked up horuseus and sat down besides me. "There a tournament being held to become a representative in the world bey blade tournament, I can finally battle stronger bladers." he said "And you can finally go to some of the places you dreamed of" I looked at him a frown on my face." It would be nice to see the world and all but you know I can't go." I got up and turn to leave but Nile grabbed my wrist stopping me. " He looked hurt and worried."Niya you have a chance to find your mo- i cut him short "And there's also that chance that - Nile cut me off "He won't hurt you again, I promise." he said his emerald eyes meeting my azure eyes. His eyes showed determination, I signed and gave in. "I'll go but I'm not battling."

"Deal"

"So when do we leave?"

"Noon"

"Then we better get some rest, come on." i helped him up and we walked back home. I walked up to my room unable to go sleep, so I layed on the bed and gazed up at the ceiling thinking about tomorrow**."**_**This thing is going to be world wide, any and everyone can see it, see me. What if I'm spotted, what if he finds me? What if he can't save me this time? What if...?" **_

"You should be sleep." i turned my head and found that Nile had entered my room." I couldn't sleep." he came and layed down next to me."Same, I'm so excited i can't even think to go to sleep, but you i know that's not the reason you can't sleep, so what's up niya." I should have known he knew."I'm still a bit worried, i know you promised to protect me but what if you can't, what if your not there?"

"I always be there no matter what, ain't that the promise we made to each other, that we'll be together now and forever more?"

"Now until the end of time." i snuggled into his neck and breath in his sweet smell.(A/N:No they're not dating...yet)"He gave me a kiss on the for head before getting up."Get some rest."he said then left to his own room."Good night." i whispered as i dozed off.

"COME ON NIYA!" Nile yelled for me."coming." I grabbed my bag and ran out the door where Nile was waiting. "we're ready." I said holding up my bey Lunae Isis. "Come on let's show the world why the great desert is feared." he smirked."Let Go!" we had left our home, looking foe a placed called Rock City located in Savannah, but to get there we would have to face the harsh ships of the desert. By now we had been walking for 2 days, i was tired and blazing heat from the sun didn't make it any better."How much farther? i asked

"It shouldn't take that much longer." We continued to walk for another 4 hours, then we saw the entrance to rock city up ahead."There it is, come on." we made our way into the city and found a place to rest since the tournament didn't start for another hour.

"We're gonna win this for you niya, no matter what."nile promised. "I know you will" I gave him a hug before he left to the tournament. "_Good luck" _I whispered once he left. Digging through my bag, I took my out my bey and held it close to my heart._**"Mom...I will find you no matter what." **_I walked to the out skirts of rock city. It was there perfect place to train since no one was around to see. Standing on a small cliff, I launched Isis into the sky.**_"Come on make it " _**I watched my bey soar through the sky to the point where other's wouldn't be able to see it, but me i could see just how far Isis really did go.**_"your almost there push harder Isis"_** I keep my focus on my bey, then signed noticing it stopping and falling and crashing into the earth below.I pick up the golden and blue object."you were so close, but i still could see you. Only when I can't see is how I'll know that you've reached the stars."But my thoughts were interrupted by loud roars. "Either the battles about to begin, or just ended any way i better get going. Walking into the stadium, I was able to catch the ending of the President of Savannah speech. "Well than my friends, we will begin the final selection process." _**Final selection process, there's more? **_"You three are certainly strong bladers, those bracelets are proof of your skills and talent,however sometimes in a battle royal there are those who win by pure luck not by skill and talent. We will test you further to see if you really have the power to be Savannah reps. We must be sure now mustn't we? The rules are very simple, you must face all the bladers here in a 24 hour battle, and protect that bracelet and protect that bracelet until the very end, is that clear?**_"Wait, that means it not finish yet, can they really face all of them?" _**Therefor the remaining bladers may challenge these three, and take the winner bracelet that they are currently wearing, after battling for 24 hours the ones wearing the bracelet will become the true reps. These are the rules so good luck to you all." He finish and everyone started cheering."The battle stage is all of rock city and the 3 kilometers surrounding it, do your best to protect that precious bracelet. Let the final selection process begin." With that every blader charged at the trio. After clearing a way out they made a run for it, every blader there after them. Soon the stadium was cleared. I walked up to the President, he had a puzzled look on his face. "Can I help you young blader?"he asked.I smirked" I was wondering if I can help you?" I replayed my smirk growing."I agree that winning the world bey blade tournament will get Savannah very known, but putting your hope in 3 strangers is a bit much don't ya think."

"What are you implying?"

"Though the chosen bladers may be very strong there personalities and attitudes are very different, how can you be so sure they will be able to work as a team?"

"Then how would like to be Savannah athletic supporter member?"

"I would be honored." I bowed slightly

"I will be counting on you to keep this team together."

"I won't let you down." He gave a signal letting me know i could leave."Thank you" i muttered turning on my heels leaving to find nile."Now if I was running from a raging flock of bladers where would I go?" I walked aimlessly around rock city when there was a huge explosion to my right."There" I sprinted towards that direction but when i got there, there was no sign of nile of any of the bladers that was wearing a bracelets, just unconscious bladers and falling beys."Must have just missed them." I signed and continued in a random direction. **_"I'm never gonna find them at this rate."_ **I sighed, but my thoughts were interrupted by other voices coming from an alley in the shadows, I listen in on there conversation "So we'll lure them in an under ground shelter, there we will trap them take there bracelet and head for the mountains until times run out." I heard one of them say, but then I notice him as Marcus...**_Wait he was one of the winners so why go after the others? something not right. _**"Then we will become Savannah's reps. in the World championships. the other spoke.**_ "I gotta tell nile."_** i said to myself, then I felt someone pull me by my collar. "Hey let go!" I clawed at the person. "Hey boss look what I've found."

"Lewy, who's that." Marcus asked walking towards us.

"She was eavesdropping."

"Let me go now!" I yelled struggling to get free. "When I tell Nile what your up to you're so dead.

"So your working for nile ey, then there's no way we can let you go now." Marcus snicked"Lewy, Tony tie her up."

"No way" I kicked Lewy where it counts, and punched Tony square in the nose taking a run for it."Get her" I heard Marcus yelled but I keep running."I gotta find him" After a couple of minutes and was able to lose them, and get my self lost. It was already dark out, and not a sound of nile. Turning a corner I bumped into something hard making me fall back."sorry about that." I heard someone say. "Don't worry about." They held out there hand to help me up, I gladly took it." I'm Demure" he said. "Niya." i replied shaking his hand. Demure stared off down the road."Is something wrong demure?"

"It's them come on." He took and hand and dragged me down the road, I was confused as to what he was talking about , until i saw two figures. We came to a stop and demure pulled out his bey.

"Hey Kyoya,I challenge you battle me right now." He demended

"I peered around demure at the two figure and instantly spotted nile."I don't have the bracelet any more" Kyoya held up his hand, nile doing the same.

**_"I'm to late." _**

"We don't have time to waste blabbing with you, Marcus you swine were did you go?"Kyoya yelled

"Marcus?" demure asked

"He don't have the guts to stay in town, and there are plenty of places to hide outside."

"You guys whine to much." I said stepping from behind demure.

"Uh" they both turned and looked at me.

"Niya? your here." Nile said

"Yea, and we're never gonna find Marcus standing around so enough whining."

"Well you know if you looking for Marcus he's right over there." Demure pointed towards the mountains.

"Come On!." I ran in the direction demure mention the others right behind me. We stood on a cliff watching Marcus and crew below panting from all the running they did."If we keep running like this we'll have no thing to worry about." I heard Marcus say. "Oh you've got plenty to worry about." Kyoya said scared Marcus turned around and looked at us."The jig is up Marcus"

"This is where it ends for you guys." Nile glared at the trio

Kyoya, Nile, but ho-how did y-you fin-find us." he stuttered."He told us were you were." Demure had showed himself.

"But how?"

"I was born and raised in the grasslands, so my eye sight is much sharper than normal." demure explain

"Score one Demure." I cheered

"Where gonna take back what you took from us." Nile got out horuseus.

"Get ready cause we're battling now." Kyoya took out leone.

"Let it RIIIPPPPP! Everyone launched there beys." Demure analyzed the opposing beys and advises Kyoya, Nile and I what is going on."There planning a Penser attack."

"You can see that from here?" Nile asked

"Score Two for demure."

"Interesting you could be useful, Special Move King Lion Tearing Blast."

"Special Move Mystic Zone."

The bey hit there target making a huge explosion. Kyoya and Nile took back there bracelets and left Marcus and crew lying in a huge crater. Do you think we went a little over board."Nile asked staring at the size of the hole. Me and demure starting that's when Kyoya asked for his name. "Uh, my name's Demure."

"Hold this." Kyoya threw him the third Bracelet."Huh, but why" he asked putting on the bracelet."Show me that you can protect it to the end." demure nodded. "And you, your name was Niya right?" he turned towards me."Yelp, team Savannah one and only athletic supporter." I beamed proudly. "Welcome to the team." Nile said.

"Hey there they are...Get them...Come on!" we turned around and was faced with 50 or more bladers ready for battle.

Kyoya-Where gonna take on the world."

Nile-Boom baby

Niya-Oh yea

Demure-Hmm... Ok. We charge at the massive group of bladers.

**Next Time: After defeating all the bladers and become the reps. of Savannah Team wild fang are ready to take on the world. They have every battle since the qualification. With there undefeated streak Team Wild fang 3 match will be with India's Team chandora. While new and old faces appear, Niya might find herself in a bit of a struggle against an old enemy. And What's with the mysterious masked man, and how does Kyoya know him...Find out next time on Beyblade Across the Desert.**


	2. chapter 2 Isis

Chapter 2: Team India and Arisu sky heiress

We boarded the plane to India and took our seats. I sat next to Nile while Kyoya and demure sat on my left. Running my fingers through my long red hair, I thought to how people would always say how much I looked like my mother. The only difference was our eyes while mine was a exotic azul hers was a divine violet.I let my thoughts wonder the rest of the plane ride. After 6 hours we had finally arrived in India. We boarded off the plane to have a fat guy in a wrestler suit and macho mask approached us, or more specific Kyoya. "Kyoya my friends it's really you." He grabbed him in a death hug. "Benkei?" Kyoya questioned the mysterious person. The guy started freaking out blabbing about how he know no Benkei, and he was the "Masked Bull." _What kind of name is the masked bull? "_It's the name of the newest, bestest member of team WildFang." he said making me realized i voiced my thoughts out loud. "Newest member?" I asked looking at Kyoya."Bestest?" Nile glared at him. "Kyoya to stand with you at the top is all I asked." He begged to Kyoya. He seemed to be considering what he said. **_He's not really gonna let him join, right? No wrong I know he is, they seemed to close._**"Welcome to the Team Benkei" he said. The masked bull stared crying, thanking Kyoya over and over again. "Are you serious Kyoya." demure asked."Yea this gotta be a joke." Nile added. "No joke." Kyoya answered. "Benkei this is Demure, Nile and Niya." Kyoya to each of us as he called our names."Called me The Masked Bull." he said with a toothy grin. We all stared at Benkei with an blank expression."Come on, You guys have a press conference to attend." I mentioned. "What do you mean us, you gotta go to." Kyoya said."No I don't I'm just the athletic supporter remember." I said smirking. "Some supporter." Nile mummered. " I not doing something as pointless as a press conference." Kyoya head for the stadium. " You gotta do it, your WildFang leader." Kyoya ignored me and continued walking. "He's right, a press conference isn't important, the battle is." Nile said as he and the others followed Kyoya. "Why do I even Bother?" I sighed lagging behind.

"Come on it's just a press conference." I tried my hardest to change their mind."No way." Kyoya said blankly. "Couldn't you do it niya?" demure asked "I'm not a blader on this team, I'm the- uh never mind." I sighed in defeat. "It's just a press conference." nile said trying to hide his smile. "One wildfang was suppose to attend."

"Then let me do it Kyoya." the masked bull begged.

"Seriously?" I asked **_"What with this guy." _**

"Fine." Kyoya said giving me a sly smile. I glared at the green haired teen.

"You are the worst team leader ever."

"WHAT! THIS TEAM WOULD BE NOTHING WITH OUT KYOYA, HE'S THE BEST LEADER I KNOW! the masked bulled yelled at me

"You must not know alot of team leaders." I mumbled hiding behind nile while demure and nile was trying not to laugh.

"You'll see kyoya will stand at the top." He said as we had a glare off.

"Enough!" kyoya voice boom, me and benkei turned away from eachother, me still glaring at him out the corner of my eye.

After some time benkei left to where the pressed conference was to be held. While everyone else waited for their battle to begin.

"Niya" demure called my name. I looked up at him to see what he wanted. "Yes?" I asked

"Ummm...do you have a bey?" He asked thats when I realized that nile was the only other person that knew about my bey. I nodded a yes thats when he asked if he could see, I felt kyoya eyes on me as welll, so i'm guessing he was just as eager to see. I was thinking long and hard about this since i never really hand over my bey to ust any body.

-Press Conference-

After introducing Team India, the announcer called for Team Wildfang and the curtains went up. Benkei stood there growling like a maniac. He walked and grabbed the mic from the announcer. "HOW ARE YA'LL DOING,I'M TEAM WILDFANG NEWEST AND BESTEST MEMBER THE SUPER SUB MEMBER MASKED BULL! he yelled to the audience. "hey you guy here's the scoop so listen up, you can blabbing on all day long, but this battle will be decided by Wildfang winning two in a row, Kyoya won't be stopped by the lights of you. he pointed to team chandora. "It's cute that they sent a delivery boy with this message but, I that's means that you won't actually be battling in the battle huh? mister muffle masked man. Team India leader spoke. The masked bulled flipped out on the other team, causing them to flinch in fear. "Um we really don't care who you are, so if you could go get the real members of the team, that will be swell." the announcer said. "Kyoya will never participate in a three ring circus like this." Benkei snapped."You'll understand everything after the battle is over." he threw the mic on the floor and walked away."Well no matter what their excuse is, the real reason they wouldn't come out is because they were scared of us. Isn't that the case leaving a press conference up to a clown like that. Wildfang is nothing but a bunch of cowards with an cool name, nothing more, nothing less" The other team leader spoke."It's like with out even battling our victory has all ready been decided"

"And that's the 411." The other members said ''Well there it is folks, now let the first battle begin." the announcer said as everybody cheered.

-Niya P.O.V-

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my bey and handed it over to demure. He studied it with an starstruck expression."I've never seen a bey like this." he said never taking his eyes off Isis. "No one has, that bey was once a myth before she actually found it." Nile said. "A myth?" Kyoya asked "Yes, a myth."

"How did you find it." demure asked

"I didn't it found me." Demure and kyoya look at me confused

"It started when I was trying to get away from my father. I had been running for 4 days without sleep or food. I was about to cross the river when I was caught. I thought it was over when the water from the river rose above us. Isis stood in the middle spinning, while faintly glowing. Everything went black after that. But when I woke up he was gone and Isis rested in my hand." I explained

"Wow" demure was lost for words

"Why was you trying to get away?" Kyoya asked and my body instantly tensed up. Before I could answer the announcer voice boomed through the speakers, saying it was time for the first match to begin. I quickly jumped to my feet and left before anyone could say a word.

_**Next Time: Now after the press conference with Team chandora promising 2 wins in row against Team Wildfang, the first battle is about to begin. Now that Niya has revealed her bey and some of her past, her team becomes more curious. What is she hiding? **_

_**A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update, I've been really busy and forgot all about this story, and I would like to thank the people that reviewed it means a lot, and I know this chapter is short but I really wanted to update so here. I promise the next chapter will be longer...Thanks again and I hope you all keep reading Beyblade Across the Desert**_


End file.
